Je m'ennuie, amuse-moi, distrais-moi
by MouMou013
Summary: Trafalgar Law est dans une mauvaise période, il s'ennuie fermement. Il cherche à s'amuser mais rien ni fait. Cependant, certaines rencontres permettent de se satisfaire... One Shot


**Je m'ennuie, amuse-moi, distrais-moi**

Grandline. La route de tous les périls. Celle où au bout se trouve le légendaire trésor, One Piece. Les dernières paroles du Roi des Pirates, Gold Roger, poussèrent les hommes du monde entier sur les mers afin de le trouver. Cependant, la route de tous les périls est remplie de danger. Énormément de pirates ont vu leur rêve et leur ambition ruinés par celle-ci, mais plus particulièrement par le Nouveau Monde – La seconde moitié de Grandline, la plus dangereuse.

Voilà une semaine que le navire des Hearts Pirates avait accostée sur l'île. Le jeune capitaine pirate avait décidé de passer ces journées à explorer les environs – jusqu'à récemment. Il faut le dire aussi, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'ennuyait. Personne ne venait lui chercher des crosses. C'est dur d'être un pirate quand personne n'ose vous approchez car vous êtes devenus trop célèbres – trop dangereux. Il décida alors d'aller dans le bar le plus proche. Dans un coin mal famé. Non il ne cherche pas les ennuis. Il souhaite juste être dans un endroit où il peut y avoir de l'action. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas battu. Le jeune capitaine rentra dans un bar, les portes battantes grisèrent à son entrée. Quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui au moment de son entré. Le bar avait une odeur assez forte d'alcool. L'atmosphère qui y régnait, était lourde. A croire que son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu. Il s'installa alors au comptoir du bar. Il commanda un verre au barman qui lui servit sans rechigner – après tout, il vient consommer. Le jeune capitaine but cul sec le verre. Il en commanda un autre. Il regarda dans le verre d'alcool en pensant trouver la solution à son ennui, mais rien n'apparut. Il but alors le verre et le reposa sur le comptoir. Il continua ainsi pendant un bon moment, ne comptant plus les verres. Ni les heures d'ailleurs.

« Oh je te parle tête de con ! Hurla un homme à côté de lui. »

Il lui jeta un regard totalement noir en gardant son verre à la main.

« C'est moi que tu insulte de tête de con ? Demanda le jeune capitaine.

_ A ton avis, abruti. Repris l'homme. »

Le sang du jeune capitaine ne fit qu'un tour, il prit la précaution de poser son verre d'alcool sur le comptoir. On entendit simplement deux mots quand il se tourna vers l'homme. Une sphère bleu apparut et engloba la pièce. Le Nodachi du capitaine sortit de son fourreau et l'homme perdit ses bras, ses jambes et sa tête et vit son corps entier s'assembler bizarrement – version tableau de Picasso. Il reprit alors son verre et le but d'une traite. Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates se leva et sortit du bar, après avoir bien entendu payé ses consommations. Il marcha dans la rue sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il croisa plusieurs personnes mais n'y prêta guère attention. Le vent était frais en cette soirée bien entamée. La lune se cacha malgré tout derrière quelques nuages. C'est alors qu'il rentra dans un homme. Il le regarda et s'excusa rapidement avant de reprendre sa marche. Mais il reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Il se retourna après avoir récupérer du coup et observa l'homme.

« Tu m'explique ? Questionna le jeune pirate.

_ Tu m'insupporte. Et je voulais savoir si tu étais bien à la hauteur de ta réputation, Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort. »

Le jeune capitaine pirate, Trafalgar, n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il reçut une nouvelle fois un coup de l'arme de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ses forces le quittaient quand il se faisait touché par l'arme.

« Du granit marin ? Sale enfoiré.

_ Ah, tu as remarqué. Sache que je déteste les utilisateurs de fruits du démon. »

Trafalgar reçut à nouveau des coups de l'homme inconnu. Il réussit à en éviter quelques-uns et l'attaqua. Grâce à son Nodachi, il tua son adversaire qui baignait dans un sublime bain rouge sang. San qui se trouvait également sur les vêtements du capitaine et quelques gouttes avaient giclées sur son visage. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya le visage, surtout les lèvres qui saignaient. Il reprit sa marche. Le vent frais lui brulait maintenant le visage en raison d' l'exercice qu'il venait d'avoir. Sauf qu'au bout de 20 mètres, il fut de nouveau attaqué mais par un groupe cette fois-ci. Apparemment, il venait de tuer l'un des leurs. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire provocateur. Lui qui cherchait de l'action. Il commença alors le combat. Durant la bataille, le jeune pirate fut tiré en derrière. Une femme l'attrapa avec un fouet. Elle le lui enroula autour du cou. Malheureusement pour lui, le fouet était fait en granit marin. Il commença alors à perdre ses forces. Ses attaquants en profitèrent pour l'asséner de coups. Trafalgar ne put en supporter d'avantage. Il s'écroula au sol, en sang. Ses adversaires le laissèrent dans cet état et fuirent. Le jeune pirate n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses assaillants lui avaient laissé le fouet enroulé à son cou. Il pestait contre eux et contre lui-même. Petit à petit, il entendait moins bien. Son regard devient flou – puis il s'effondra dans son inconscient.

« Capitaine, ce ne serait pas Trafalgar Law ?

_ Non, il ne peut pas être dans cet état.

_ Pourtant il lui ressemble.

_ Retourne-le.

_ Oui capitaine. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme retourna Trafalgar encore inconscient. Le capitaine écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune chirurgien. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il ordonna à son homme de l'emmener à son navire. Il fallait s'en occuper, après tout, c'était son rival. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se battre contre lui. Mais par-dessus tout, le nouveau capitaine voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Vous êtes sûr capitaine ?

_ Je t'ai demandé ton avis, Killer ?

_ Non mais…

_ Alors exécute mes ordres, je suis ton capitaine.

_ Oui capitaine Kidd. »

Les deux hommes retournèrent à leur navire avec le blessé sur le dos du dénommé Killer – ils avaient au préalable enlevé le fouet en granit marin, ou plutôt Killer l'avait enlevé.

* * *

Trafalgar ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer rapidement. La lumière était trop forte pour être supportable. Après s'être habitué à la lumière, il découvrait où il se trouvait. Une chambre –qui n'était pas la sienne – où une odeur d'encens emplissait la pièce. On aurait dit une agréable odeur de fruits exotiques. Agrumes ? Sa main se posa sur un agréable tissu couleur carmin. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un lit ?

« Putain, mon crâne. Faut que j'arrête l'alcool moi.

_ Parce qu'en plus t'as bu. Reprocha une voix.

_ Qui est là ?

_ Moi, Eustass cap'tain Kidd, mon cher faible Trafalgar Law.

_ Faible ? Répéta Trafalgar.

_ Oui, faible. Killer et moi-même t'avons trouvé en sang et inconscient dans la rue. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Kidd.

_ Absolument rien, ça te concerne pas.

_ Ne fais pas ton fier avec moi, Trafy. Tu vas perdre.

_ Trafy ?

_ Mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua Kidd.

_Vas te faire foutre. Rétorqua Trafalgar en se levant et alla à la porte.

_ Ne bouge plus. Ordonna Kidd.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Répondit le brun.

_ Je fais ce que je veux sur ce navire, Trafy. Expliqua Kidd en le plaquant au mur. Maintenant, tu vas t'assoir et me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Trafalgar le regarda avec son habituel regard noir entouré par de jolis cernes. Il soupira et alla s'assoir sur le lit. Et expliqua au propriétaire du navire toute l'histoire – après tout, il l'avait aidé – quel horreur. L'amour n'existe pas chez ces deux hommes. Ils ne cherchaient que la satisfaction personnelle. Trafalgar avait des projets bien concrets, bien précis. Quant à Kidd, lui, ne voulait que la gloire, la renommée, le One Piece.

« Tu t'ennuyais ? Répéta Kidd.

_ Oui, j'en avais marre que personne ne s'attaque à nous. Personne ne s'approche de nous. Je voulais de l'action, mais pas comme ça. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Soupira Trafalgar.

_ Et tu t'ennuis maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour savoir.

_ Ne demande pas ce genre de chose alors. J'espère que tu ne vas pas regretter. Expliqua le brun.

_ Regretter quoi ? Se risqua le rouge. »

Aucune parole. Juste des gestes. Le brun s'approcha du rouge et l'allongea sur le canapé où il était assis. Il lui captura ces lèvres. Kidd resta figé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais ça ne le déplaisait pas pour autant. Il autorisa même l'accès de sa bouche à son vis-à-vis. Les lèvres du roux étaient sucrées. Sa langue humide dansait avec la sienne. Le brun émit quelques gémissements non contrôlés. Kidd sourit. Il appréciait de faire autant d'effets à son rival. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser – avec regret – pour reprendre leur souffle. Trafalgar avait les joues légèrement rougies, et son souffle était saccadé. Kidd adorait voir le capitaine ennemi être dans cet état.

« Je m'ennuie, alors amuse-moi, distrais-moi, occupe-moi. »

Kidd observa Trafalgar décontenancé. Il venait de mettre sa fierté de côté pour enlever son ennuie. Le roux n'en revenait pas. Il continua de regarder le brun, lorsque celui-ci lui emprisonna ces lèvres. Kidd revint alors à la raison. Il approfondit le baiser. Ses mains commencèrent à remonter le célèbre sweat jaune que portait le brun. Puis elles parcouraient le corps chaud du jeune chirurgien. Sa peau mate était douce comparé à son caractère. Kidd abandonna les lèvres du brun pour embrasser son cou, il s'arrêta avant au niveau de l'oreille qui se permit de la lécher. En même temps, Kidd put s'enivrer de l'odeur que dégageait Trafalgar. Il sentait l'alcool et le sang, mais il avait un petit quelque chose en plus, comme une odeur épicé. Le capitaine du navire alla de nouveau embrasser son ennemi quand ce dernier se leva.

« Oh tu fous quoi là ? Pesta le rouge.

_ Je vais fermer ta foutu porte à clé. Répondit le brun naturellement. Je ne souhaite pas qu'on me fasse chier pendant que je m'amuse un peu.

_ Pardon ? Mais mon cher Trafy, c'est toi qui vas manger, pas moi. Dit Kidd sadiquement en faisant apparaitre sur son visage un sourire pervers.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais sache qu'en temps normal, c'est moi le dominateur.

_ Espèce de sale calculateur. »

La porte enfin fermée, le brun s'approcha, tout en retirant son sweat si précieux, de Kidd – qui ne rata pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait. Le roux attrapa le poignet de son vis-à-vis et le força à s'assoir sur ces genoux. Les deux hommes reprirent enfin le baiser oublié. Profond, sensuel, farouche. Ce fut un baiser absolument intense mais sans sentiments. Les mains du brun se baladaient sur le corps du roux. Quant à lui, il décida de préparer son ennemi à être visité. Il commença par arrêter le baiser pour s'attaquer à son cou – qui avait cette douce odeur d'épices – dans un même temps, il présenta deux doigts à Trafalgar qui les lécha sensuellement. L'autre main de libre de Kidd parcourait le dos du jeune pirate. Le capitaine récupéra ses doigts et les glissa dans l'antre du chirurgien. Il bougea ses doigts ce qui fit gémir le chirurgien de plus en plus. Il commença à haleter. Quand le brun s'habitua aux doigts, il fut surpris de ne plus les sentir.

« Oh ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Dit-il à Kidd en lui reprochant son arrêt.

_ Tu penses être le seul à avoir droit à du plaisir… Répliqua le rouge.

_ Comment ça ? »

Pas de réponse. Il se sentit juste être soulevé et avoir froid… « Froid ? » Effectivement, Kidd lui avait violemment, mais gentiment, enlevé son jean. Bien évidemment, le boxer avait suivi le mouvement. C'est alors que Trafalgar comprit que le capitaine allait le prendre sur ce canapé, dans cette cabine, sur ce navire. Rien ne le dérangeait d'avoir des rapports avec des hommes – et même s'il l'avait prévenu qu'il lui accordait ce plaisir – il ne sentait pas ce qui allait suivre. En effet, Kidd s'enfonça en Trafalgar. Ce dernier émit un gémissement de plaisir mélangé à une note de douleur. Kidd débuta les va-et-vient à l'intérieur du chirurgien. Il découvrit le point p de l'homme – la prostate. Les coups durs provenant du membre du roux lui martelaient sa prostate. Le chirurgien de la mort cria de plus en plus fort – dut au plaisir ressenti par son vis-à-vis. Chaque coup de hanche se faisait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide. Chaque coup de hanche fit que le brun s'échappa de la réalité. Il perdit toute notion. Son ennui disparaissait. Le roux grognait devant lui. Il prenait plaisir à prendre Trafalgar sur le canapé. En même temps, il l'avait chauffé. La température augmentait entre les deux corps abandonné au plaisir charnel.

« J'en peux plus… Souffla Trafalgar.

_ Résiste encore. J'ai plus d'endurance.

_ Je t'emmerde. Répondit Trafalgar entre deux gémissements. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs ébats. Trafalgar était à bout, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Sauf que Kidd ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avec une main de libre, il lui bloqua son moment d'extase. Le jeune brun écarquilla les yeux. Il lança un regard noir à Kidd. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait se libérer. Il sentit les derniers coups de bassin de Kidd frapper sa prostate. Il alla de plus en plus vite. C'est alors que le roux lâcha les bourses du brun – et ils éjaculèrent tous les deux en même temps. Ils restèrent dans cette position le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

« T'es complètement pervers Trafy.

_ Ne m'appelle plus par ce surnom, c'est clair ? Menaça Trafalgar.

_ Tu t'ennuis toujours ? Ricana le rouge.

_ Non, merci du coup de main. Répondit Trafalgar en se retirant.

_ T'es sérieux ?

_ A ton avis ? Souffla le chirurgien en ramassant ses vêtements.

_ Tu sais où t'es au moins ? Demanda Kidd.

_ Sur ton navire. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

_ Après t'avoir vu dans cette rue, complètement inconscient, oui. Je te signale qu'on est rivaux. Lui rappela Kidd. »

Le jeune chirurgien rira à plein poumon. Les derniers propos de son rival lui rappelèrent à quel point il cherchait de l'action – de façon stupide. Alors qu'il aurait pu trouver Eustass cap'tain Kidd pour en avoir simplement. Maintenant il le savait. S'il avait besoin il irait le voir. Tant pis s'il refuserait, il s'en chargerait en le dominant. Trafalgar se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il lui fallait prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude coula sur le corps déjà chaud du brun. Il aimait la sensation de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps si finement musclé. Quand il sortit, le chirurgien remarqua que le capitaine du navire s'était rhabillé lui aussi. Il était confortablement installé sur ce canapé où ils eurent leur ébat peu de temps auparavant. Le regard du roux fixa le brun. Ses cheveux mouillés, les gouttes d'eau gouttant sur ses épaules, ses joues rouges par la chaleur, lui donnait l'air irrésistible. Comment faisait-il pour être si désirable ?

Kidd lui proposa de le raccompagner dehors pour pas que son équipage ne l'attaque. En échange, le jeune pirate lui proposa d'aller boire un verre dans un bar. Il avait soif – et toujours un magnifique mal de crâne. Sans parler de son sublime mal de cul.

« Merci Kidd.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ En plus de mon mal au crâne à cause de l'alcool, j'ai un sublime mal de cul par ta faute.

_ Hahaha ! Je te rappelle que t'as bien voulu que je te prenne.

_ La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui mange. Répliqua Trafalgar.

_ La prochaine fois ?

_ Parce que tu crois que ça va se finir comme ça ? Tu te crois dans un joli petit monde ? Se moqua le brun. Je te rappelle qu'on est dans le Nouveau Monde. »

Ils continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'au bar. Puis ils continuèrent leur visite jusqu'à ce que le log pose des Hearts Pirates soit chargé. Ils partirent sans rien dire. Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates, Trafalgar Law, est un pirate sadique, calculateur, dominateur, et mystérieux – pervers aussi.

MouMou

* * *

Voilà mon premier OS, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. J'aimerai votre avis si je dois changer quelque chose, si c'était bien, ... A vous de voir ;)

Cordialement. MouMou


End file.
